


Rush

by pages_of_altaire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pages_of_altaire/pseuds/pages_of_altaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks (or no thanks) to Kise and his scheming bunch of loons, Kagami and Aomine find themselves on 'forced vacation leave' from their hectic family life. With the children out of their hair for the weekend, the couple tries to rekindle the old flame.<br/>But something’s missing…oh right, the damn brats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

“Kise, you bastard! When I get ahold of your neck, I’m gonna wrangle it like a chicken!”

The room shook angrily with the force of two sets of footsteps pacing back and forth. Aomine had a cellphone pressed harshly against his ear, knuckles so white from the pressure that Kagami was worried the plastic phone case might snap.

“Now now, Aominecchi.” The blond chirped on the other line, seemingly unfazed by the bluenette’s anger and the fate of his own neck. “You ought to calm down. Is that any way to begin a romantic getaway with your beloved Kagamicchi?”

If the angry tick on Aomine’s forehead could grow any larger, it would’ve taken his head clean off like a bloody geyser. “He’s just as pissed, asshole!” He growled into the receiver. “God dammit, Kise! First you abduct us and then you dump us here and – fuck – the kids! We didn’t even pick up the kids!”

Somewhere in the background, the blond heard a high-pitched wheezing that sounded suspiciously like, “Oh God, Aomine, we left the kids! We’re terrible parents!”

Before the blond could tell them that the kids were perfectly safe, there was a minute of shuffling and then Kagami’s threatening voice was cutting through the line. “What you did was against the fucking law, Kise!”

Ryouta pouted. “How mean! I did it out of love!”

“Wha – That’s not the fucking point!”

Far too familiar with the redhead’s temper and undesirable language, the beautiful blond man only sighed dramatically before passing the phone over to his lover. “Kurokocchi,” He whimpered. “They’re being mean to me.”

Taking the device from Kise, Tetsuya spoke soothingly through the phone. “Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, please refrain from abusing my fiancé.”

“Kuroko!” The redhead’s voice was bordering on pleading. “Where are the children?!”

“We sent Takao-kun to go pick them up afterschool. Kou and the twins will be spending the weekend with him and Midorima-kun.”

“… _We_?” The low, murderous tenor of Aomine Daiki’s speech sent a miniscule shiver down Kuroko’s back. “You mean you were in on this, you _traitor_?”    

Tetsuya hummed indulgently, mulling over his explanation. “Everyone seemed to think that you two need a break. After all, neither of you had had a moment to yourself since Kou was born, and he’s almost ten now, isn’t he?”

At this, Aomine looked over at his husband, whose agitated expression was displayed prominently on his face. Tetsu wasn’t exactly wrong; as much as the bluenette hated to admit it, he really couldn’t remember the last time he and Kagami allowed themselves a break, or even a short _nap_.

Kou was an energetic child from day one, and the couple had hit the ground running with taking care of their baby. But then their son had started school, and in return preferred to spend more of his time with friends and his video games. Aomine and Kagami were happy that Kou had decided to take the more independent route, but felt bittersweet about being replaced on the basketball court whenever the kid was in the mood for a good game.    

And then they adopted the twins.

The bluenette didn’t know what in devil’s name were they thinking when they did that, but he blamed Bakagami for getting him all excited about having more brats.

That idiot never thought things through.

But then again, neither did he.

Their life was like one extremely long basketball game – raising kids, going to work, and taking care of the house. The thrilling rhythm never stopped, and while they knew that there would be no final buzzer to this match, Aomine sometimes really fucking wished that they could at least get a time out for a fucking drink of water or a wet towel or _something_.

It was too bad that the Zone couldn't help him or Kagami from the predicament that was life.

Sensing that the two were about to be won over, Kuroko allowed a small smile to grace his lips. “Your children will be fine. Midorima-kun is a doctor, and you know how Takao-kun loves kids. Should anything happen, I’m sure they can handle it.”

The bluenette let out a frustrated sigh. “…Fine. We’ll call Takao later…check up on the brats.”

“That’s the spirit, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko nodded. “I know it’s not easy, but you should both try to enjoy yourself this weekend. Kise-kun worked hard to plan all of this for you.”

“Tell him thank you for us, Kuroko.” Kagami raised his voice from the background, having heard what the man had said.

After a few more exchanges with the shadow, and a follow-up phone call with Takao (“Bedtime is 9:30 PM sharp, any Dr. Seuss book is fine, and absolutely no fruit roll-ups for the twins after dinner, or you’ll be washing it out of their hair for the next hour.”), Aomine finally sauntered over to the bed and collapsed onto the soft mattress with his husband.

“You believe this? We’re finally alone.” Kagami laughed disbelievingly, linking their fingers together loosely. “That Kise is an evil genius, I tell you.”

“Oh, now he’s a genius?” Daiki commented wryly, nudging his partner playfully in the ribs.

The redhead nudged back. “Hey, I can call him a genius now that I don’t feel the urge to strangle him.”

Aomine’s trademark cackle slipped from his lips. “Unbelievable. I work twelve-hour shifts putting the scum of the earth behind bars, and I never knew there was a scum-ball running around under my nose.” He snorted and let out a resigned sigh. “That Kise is a fucking piece of work.”

Taiga hummed his approval, eyelids falling half-shut from the emotional exhaustion. “This bed is so comfy…” He murmured, relaxing against the soft bed and feathery duvet.

“Don’t get comfortable yet, Bakagami.” The bluenette crooned and rolled over, half-trapping Kagami against the mattress. “Did you forget that we’re _alone_ …for the first time in _years_?” He whispered into the redhead’s ear, eliciting a low chuckle from the man.  

“Oh I don’t know…not really in the mood.” The redhead purred and nipped teasingly at the tan nose.

“Well, then I’ll just have to try harder.” And suddenly, Aomine was on him. Pinning Kagami against the bed by his wrists, the bluenette hovered over his husband with a smug look on his face before leaning in to ravish the pale neck. Chapped lips left a trail of teasing bites along peachy flesh, making the redhead release a soft moan and a breathless chuckle.  

“Nooooo just let me drown in this sea of fluff…” Taiga batted his hand lightly at Daiki’s face, pushing the tanned face away from him.  

Aomine bit the offending appendage teasingly. “Not a chance.” He whispered, drawing Kagami into an open-mouth kiss before pulling away. “You know what we’re gonna do?”

“Other than you being a sleaze and trying to get with me?”

A naughty glint flashed through deep blue eyes. “Oh I hardly think I need to _try_ to get with you.” He smirked and dove in for several quick kisses. “We’ll order some dinner.” _Kiss._ “I think I saw burgers and fries on the menu.”

Taiga sighed pleasurably and fisted his hands in silky, indigo locks. “Keep talking.”

“We’re gonna sit–” _Kiss._ “–our asses down on the couch” _Kiss_. “–and not do _shit_.”

“Oh fuck _yeah_.” The redhead arched his back.

“Watch fucking _grown-up_ TV…”A nibble on the lips. “Take a bath, and then we’re gonna _sleep_.”

Kagami groaned out his appreciation. “Talk dirty to me.” He laughed and ran his hands slowly down the trail of buttons of Aomine’s oxford whites.

“And you know what the best part is?”

Pale fingers halted in its exploration. “What?”

“Kise’s paying for _everything_.” Aomine flashed a sexy smirk, withdrawing the blonde’s – no doubt _stolen_ – credit card from his pant pocket.

Kagami’s lips spread out into a toothy grin before leaning upwards for a deep kiss.

The idiot truly was a man after his own heart, the redhead thought with dizzying content.

* * *

 

In the end, a bath _probably_ was pushing the boundaries between romantically relaxing and shamelessly overachieving.

Kagami woke up to the corny background music of trashy late-night soaps and a throbbing pain from his neck. Sleeping on the retro-styled couch apparently wasn’t as comfortable as sitting on it, he surmised, and he wondered what the point to a good piece of furniture was if one couldn’t sprawl himself across it like a lazy cat.

He shifted uncomfortably, and sighed exasperatedly at the dead weight on top of him. One wouldn’t expect such a lanky figure to pack on so much mass, but Aomine definitely felt heavier than he looked. Kagami winced; his head was pounding with a dull ache and his back desperately pined for that fucking king-sized bed which they (didn’t) pay for, not to mention the bluenette’s giant torso was cutting off circulation to certain appendages which the redhead rather fancied to keep.

“Hey…” He croaked, lifting his head off the arm of the couch. “Hey, babe. We should turn off the TV and really head to bed.”

“Mmph...Who cares? Here’s fine.” Came a tired voice from the vicinity of Kagami’s chest area.

Taiga felt his eyebrow twitch, feeling more awake now. “For you maybe!” He snapped, his tone lacking bite. “My neck is killing me.”

“You’re too loud, Bakagami.”

Kagami rolled his eyes and stretched tiredly, snorting when Aomine poked him in the stomach. “Oh, for Christ’s sake.” The redhead grumbled. “Move it. I’m not doing this.”

The bluenette sighed heavily, lingering in his comfortable position for a few more moments before rising onto his feet in one fluid motion. The sudden rush of blood to his head took Aomine by surprise, and he would’ve toppled backwards if Taiga wasn’t there to catch him.

“Easy there, macho man.” Kagami chuckled, supporting Daiki by his shoulders. “You’re not as young as you used to be.”  

“Hmph.” The bluenette grumped, blinking back the white spots as he was guided to the bed. “This is shit. I’m tired–”

“–and really fucking heavy.” The redhead cut in with a grunt.

Aomine managed to muster up a groggy look of slight contempt. “Asshole, don’t you say shit about my weight.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

They plopped down onto the mattress in a messy tangle of arms and legs. Aomine wasted no time in wrapping himself around the other and burying his face into the crook of Taiga’s neck. The redhead slid his arm under the head of cobalt hair and dragged the comforter over them both. It would have to do; Kagami thought and tried to make himself comfortable in the arms of a living and breathing furnace. Aomine was a big cuddler, and the redhead really didn’t want to wake him again, even if that meant that Kagami would have to go a couple hours without any feeling to his right arm tomorrow.

“Taiga…” The pondering tone of his husband’s voice caught Kagami’s attention.

He buried his nose in the silky blue locks. “Hmm?”

Aomine hummed quietly to himself. “It’s too quiet in here.”

“For good reason…” The redhead mumbled.

“You _know_ what I’m talking about.”

Kagami’s eye flickered open at his husband’s quiet insinuation. Of course he knew. “I miss the screaming too.” He smiled tiredly, massaging the bluenette’s scalp with calloused fingers.

“–And the random yelling.” Daiki added, suddenly feeling very awake.

The redhead chuckled in agreement. “Oh, do you remember hell week?”

“You mean how Kou wouldn’t sleep in his room because he kept hearing scratching sounds through the wall?”

Taiga snickered a little harder. “–When it was really the twins who were doing that just to freak him out?”

“Nobody got any sleep that week.” Aomine joined in, a half-smile on his lips as he reminisced.

“–Or the week after that. Remember what Kou did as payback?”

They both winced at that. Yeah, dealing with a hyperactive nine-year-old was difficult at best, but trying to control a son and a pair of twins on the bloody warpath was absolute hell for a whole seven days.   

Nevertheless, the bluenette found himself smiling wistfully. “Bakagami…I miss the brats.” He admitted gruffly, suddenly wishing that the room wasn’t quite so spacious and tastefully decorated. Instead he found himself missing the clutter of knick-knacks done by young but clumsy hands and their old but comfortable couch. Even the patter of small feet running around the house at six in the morning sounded good.

“They made you soft, Ahomine.” Soft peachy lips whispered, snapping Aomine out of his daze.

“Shut up; bet you’re crying like a fucking baby inside.” He griped, playfully biting at the ear in front of him

Kagami swatted at him half-heartedly. “Maybe just a manly tear or two.”

They both groaned at the sheer amount of disgustingly sweet sap their children managed to squeeze out of them. It was pathetic, and they were _really_ pathetic to not have a problem with it. “We have issues.” The two said.

But honestly, who didn’t?

* * *

 

Monday – 7:25 AM

“Papa, you didn’t make my right shoe tight enough. Make it _tighter_!” Fumiko shook her shoe-clad foot at Aomine’s face.  

“Right. I’m on it, sweetheart.” The bluenette sighed before pulling the offending appendage toward him.    

“These bunny ears aren’t even, _make_ them _even_!” Akane howled next, her sharp voice grating on both of her fathers’ nerves.

“Those bunny ears are _fine_ , Akane.” Daiki didn’t even spare her shoelaces a glance. “Leave it alone.”

“No they’re not! They’re _slanted_ , can’t you tell?!”

Aomine could feel his temples throbbing. “Then just tilt your head when you look at them!”

“Ahomine! Fix her bunny ears!” An annoyed redhead trudged into the living room, the twins’ backpacks and bag lunches in his arms. “Where’s the brat?” He asked, just as a ball of blue-haired mess dashed past him.  

“Dad, where’s my homework? I left it right here!”

“Kou, how many times do I have to tell you to not leave your homework on the coffee table?!” Kagami snapped, extremely displeased. His son apparently hadn’t heard him, and instead ran into the dining room to search.  

Taiga looked around and double-checked all the children’s gear – backpacks, coats, and lunches: check…ruby eyes then widened when they saw the time.

7:35 AM. Shit.  

Aomine apparently caught on quick, because he suddenly started rushing. “Akane, Fumiko, get your coats on your bus is almost here!”

“I found my homework!” Kou barged into the living room, waving the math worksheet in his hand.

Kagami held a backpack open. “That’s great, kid; now get your stuff and scram.”

“What are you two doing? You know two arms don’t go into one sleeve!” The bluenette was struggling again, undoing Akane and Fumiko’s poor attempts at dressing themselves.

The redhead caught sight of his son’s sneakers. “Kou, your shoes don’t match!”

“Aw, crap.” The kid muttered and ran back into the shoe closet.

“Don’t forget to take your lunches!”

“You made them right, Daddy?” Fumiko inquired, her ruby eyes glinting innocently.  

“Of course, you know papa’s not allowed in the kitchen.” Kagami smiled cheekily and kissed the top of her little red head.

Aomine overheard his husband’s jab and pinned him with a mild glare, clearly unimpressed with the thinly veiled insult at his cooking ability (or lack thereof). “Don’t be picky about your food. Eat your fruit – especially you, Akane!” He lectured instead, zipping up her backpack.

In retaliation, the girl simply stuck out her tongue at him, and Aomine decided that was enough silliness for one morning.

With last minute kisses and hasty reminders (“Kou, your _lunch_!”), the morning rush came to a blessed end. Aomine watched from the living room window as the kids scrambled up onto the bus – the twins taking a seat together near the front while the boy bunked up with his buddy near the back – his eyes never straying from the yellow monstrosity until it rounded the corner at the end of the block and drove out of sight.

When the bluenette dragged his feet back into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of his husband hunched over the dining table, nursing a cup of coffee. Daiki’s lips widened into a tired smirk and promptly shoved his face into the crevice of Taiga’s pale neck.

“Happy Monday.” The redhead mumbled in response, pressing his cheek against the head of navy blue hair with exhaustion.

Aomine snorted. “‘Let’s have a kid! No, wait, let’s have two more kids!’” He mimicked in a high-pitched voice. “Nice going, Bakagami.”

“Shut up, Ahomine. I don’t sound like a dying peacock.” Kagami grunted and elbowed him in the ribs. “You were the one who kept muttering, ‘I miss the brats, let’s go home’ last weekend.”

“That was clearly different.” The tanned male pulled away with an indignant huff.

Taiga raised an eyebrow. “Of course it was.” He commented dryly and started clearing the breakfast table.

“Wha-We were on our sort-of- honeymoon!” Aomine defended, grabbing the cereal bowl and following his husband to the sink.

“So?”

“ _So_? Reality doesn’t happen on sort-of-honeymoons! That’s why they’re called _honeymoons_.”

“Yeah yeah…I’m gonna make more coffee.” Kagami grinned and kissed him on the cheek.   “You want some?”

Deep cobalt eyes narrowed. “Fucking rhetorical question.” Daiki muttered grumpily.

“Ah, morning bitchiness…can’t say I miss _that_ about you.” The redhead’s tone was snarky, but the fond smile on his lips betrayed his heart.

“Can’t say I miss your smart mouth either.” Aomine flirted. “Get my coffee ready, Bakagami.”

“It’ll be ready when it’s ready. Don’t rush the love.”

“I’m going to work in an hour!”

“ _You can’t rush the love, Aho!_ ”

  **END**


End file.
